


Amanecer

by catibi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, OTP Feels, SasuNaru - Freeform, SasuNaruSasu Week 2020, Soulmates, Warm, amanecer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catibi/pseuds/catibi
Summary: El caos y la belleza siempre han coexistido en ese apartado rincón, años atrás significo la separación de dos niños hambrientos de amor, el infortunio de dos almas gemelas; el valle del fin siempre ha sido testigo de destrucción, odio y muerte, esta vez es diferente, sus sentimientos, que permanecieron muchos años encerrados, desembocaron y llenaron ese  espacio, tal como la luz del amanecer.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	Amanecer

**Author's Note:**

> Hola de nuevo, lo siento por permanecer tanto tiempo sin publicar, aunque amo escribir a veces el tiempo y mi humor no me permiten hacerlo, pero… este mes y el siguiente les traeré muchas actualizaciones <3
> 
> Este one shot está participando en la SNS week 2020, dinámica organizada por la página SasuNaruSasu: https://www.facebook.com/SasNarSas (¡por el cumpleaños de nuestro vengador favorito! <3)  
> ¡Anímense a participar!  
> El prompt de hoy es “primera luz/amanecer”.

La luz que se extendía sobre las rocas del valle del fin era cálida, rayos cegadores tocando delicadamente todo lo que se extendía en el lugar, un amanecer plagado de vida y esperanza que, al mismo tiempo contrastaba con un entorno caótico, lleno de muerte y destrucción provocado por la batalla que se había llevado a cabo hace unas horas.

El olor a sangre impregnaba el ambiente, todavía se notaban las nubes de polvo que se habían levantado por los poderosos jutsus, obra de aquellos adolescentes moribundos que se encontraban tumbados en los restos de lo que antes era un símbolo de lucha. La vegetación marchita, escombros de la maravillosa cascada en la que Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju habían peleado alguna vez, un lugar significativo para los que apreciaban la historia y el escenario de separación de dos niños hambrientos de amor, todo formaba parte del catastrófico y hermoso cuadro.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿No me digas que esto es el cielo? —Naruto parecía confundido y asustado ante lo que se mostraba frente a él, la luz que lo rodeaba parecía de alguna forma celestial y que Sasuke estuviera a su lado con una expresión tan relajada lo hacía aún más extraño.

—Parece que nos quedamos dormidos —le informó el Uchiha mirando hacia arriba con una leve sonrisa formándose en su boca—. Lástima que sobreviviste. —Sasuke había intentado hacer una especie de broma, después de tanto tiempo, dicha con la naturalidad de quien te conoce de toda la vida y sabe que no vas a ofenderte, a Naruto le trajo recuerdos de cuando hacían misiones juntos.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Sasuke sonrió tan descuidadamente o que intento molestarlo para obtener una reacción de él? Definitivamente era una especie de sueño, pero el dolor le comprobó lo contrario, pudo sentir un intenso tirón del brazo que se encontraba destruido, trato de aguantar mordiendo un poco su labio y volviendo su atención al Uchiha que parecía más parlanchín que de costumbre.

—Maldición, aún no me puedo mover, yo que pensaba darte una paliza para que despertaras. —El Uzumaki trato de regresar la broma, también intento tantear el terreno, no quería arruinar el buen humor que había surgido entre ambos.

Inesperadamente Sasuke empezó a reír, de la nada, sin previo aviso, haciendo que el corazón de Naruto brincara, como en el pasado lo había hecho cada vez que miraba nuevas reacciones en el Uchiha, facetas que solo le mostraba a él.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Naruto con algo de duda temiendo que Sasuke quisiera seguir con sus oscuros planes o que, simplemente esta vez si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—En nuestro estado… ¿Y aún quieres pelear? —El Uchiha lo observaba con una mirada divertida, levanto una de sus cejas y viro sus ojos, lo que le comunicaba a Naruto que Sasuke estaba cuestionando su sanidad mental.

Verse tratado como un tonto reavivo la determinación del rubio, él no se rendiría, no dejaría que Sasuke se dejara engullir por toda esa oscuridad, quedándose completamente solo, él lo detendría, siempre lo haría y le importaba una mierda lo que el bastardo pensara.

—Obviamente y seguiré haciéndolo ¿Que rayos te pasa? pareciera que no entendieras la gravedad de lo que acaba de… —No era el estilo del rubio regañar a los demás, de alguna forma se sentía raro dándole un sermón a Sasuke, en realidad era la peor persona para aconsejarlo, pero no podía evitarlo, esa actitud repentina y despreocupada le generaba enojo ¿Es que acaso se burlaba de su amistad, de sus lazos… de su amor?

Pero Sasuke era astuto y de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, después de todo, ambos habían visto en el corazón del otro, así que paro con lo que estaba haciendo y sonrió sinceramente mientras veía los brillantes rayos de sol, su primer amanecer tranquilo, sin odio ni venganzas, la primera luz después de tantos años, la sonrisa de un rubio idiota llego inevitablemente a sus pensamientos, a decir verdad, esa luz nunca lo abandono.

—Lo reconozco, perdí. —Toda la carga que tenía sobre sus hombros se había esfumado, la calidez que le proporcionaba el alba y las ruidosas palabras de Naruto estaban rodeando su cuerpo, el Uzumaki había preguntado si se encontraban en el paraíso, pero Sasuke creía que esta sensación era mil veces mejor que cualquier cielo existente.

—¡Idiota en esta pelea no hay victoria ni derrota! —Naruto estaba furioso ¿Qué se creía ese bastardo para decir que "había perdido"? como si esto se tratara de un duelo de la academia o un juego de niños y no la última oportunidad que el Uzumaki tenía para hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke, que se jodiera si pensaba que esto se acabaría así sin más— ¡Se trata de que un amigo despierte al otro a puñetazos!

Con era de esperarse Naruto reacciono con su usual energía, maldijo y renegó todo lo que pudo, el Uchiha era un bastardo que nunca se había preocupado por sus sentimientos y se lo haría saber aquí y ahora, solo lamentó no poder seguirse moviendo, varios puñetazos más quedarían bien en la cara de aquel bastardo insensible. Sasuke guardo silencio, sabía que el Uzumaki necesitaba sacar todo lo que llevaba aguantando años y este era el momento justo, era su forma de agradecer todo el amor que le había brindado.

...........

Sasuke trató de resolver y aclarar algunas cosas, en caso de no sobrevivir, su última voluntad era que Naruto traspasara su ojo equipado con el rinnegan a Kakashi para liberar a todos del Tsukuyomi infinito, al menos podría hacer el trabajo del Uzumaki más fácil, sabía cuánto daño le había hecho, ahora sería un poco más honesto consigo mismo y con su único lazo, aquel que nunca lo había abandonado, su acto revolucionario sería ese.

Como si el Uzumaki pudiera leer su mente, lanzó una mirada retadora al Uchiha, con un mensaje oculto que le advertía que, en caso de que muriera iría hasta el más allá y rescataría su culo vengador, seria pan comido y claro que no se lo pensaría dos veces, como la mayoría de cosas que hizo a lo largo de su corta vida con tal de no separarse del bastardo malagradecido. —No creo que resuelvas nada muriendo, el lugar de eso vive, quédate a mi lado y…

—Aunque te parezca bien a ti, no creo que a los demás les cause gracia tenerme cerca. —Sasuke estaba consciente de sus delitos y pecados, era imposible que la alianza shinobi confiara en él, ni siquiera Naruto podría convencerlos.

—¡Otra vez con lo mismo! ¿Te vuelvo a patear el trasero? No me subestimes, soy capaz de cualquier cosa por que te dejen tranquilo. —Aunque los demás no estuvieran de acuerdo, aunque lo llamaran loco por todas las veces que busco al Uchiha para rescatarlo de la venganza y la soledad, aunque no creyeran que iba a funcionar, él lo intentaría, crearía un mundo en el que Sasuke pudiera vivir tranquilo, donde la justicia que el clan Uchiha necesitaba fuera posible, donde no hubiesen guerras innecesarias por territorio y poder, él lo haría posible.

Y Sasuke sabía todo eso.

—Podría volver a traicionarte. —Pero aun así el Uchiha tenía miedo, de sus actos, de su cordura, de sí mismo.

—Entonces te detendré de nuevo, además no lo volverás a hacer, confío en ti, siempre lo he hecho. —Naruto dijo estas palabras sin titubear, tratando de verse lo mas firme posible, pero sus ojos traicionaron sin darse cuenta la dureza que queria aparentar, ya que en ellos se reflejaba toda la ternura que sentia al decir estas palabras.

Sasuke no entendía ¿Cómo es que el Uzumaki podía entregarle tanto, siempre, sin siquiera pedir un pago de regreso? A los ojos de Naruto, él se había vuelto todo, su pasado y su futuro, sus sueños y su meta. Un recuerdo fugaz llegó a su mente, las palabras que el rubio le dedico en el puente Samurái del país del hierro “llevaré la carga de tu odio y moriré contigo…” ¿Acaso Naruto tenía fe ciega en él? No lo entendía, era ilógico que su lazo fuera tan cegador. —¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—No me hagas repetírtelo, parece que nunca entendieras nada ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que fueras tan tonto? —Naruto viró levemente los ojos mientras reía risueñamente, siempre había creído que Sasuke sería el primero en entender sus sentimientos.

Y ahí estaba, la respuesta de siempre, esta vez dicha de otra forma pero, con los mismos sentimientos implicados, como si fuera obvio para Naruto lo que seguía, era natural para él estar al lado de Sasuke y viceversa, siempre estarían conectados, unidos de una forma que nadie podría entender, sus vidas se entrelazarían en esta y en las otras vidas, porque el destino sabía que los sentimientos que tenían por el otro eran tan devotos y sinceros que no valía la pena separarlos. El Uzumaki detendría a Sasuke cuando se metiera en problemas, sería su ancla y su freno, era quien protegería la existencia y honor de su clan, la vida del Uchiha tumbado a su lado, por otra parte Sasuke sería el apaciguador del rubio, con el que trabajaría codo con codo para mejorar el corrupto mundo ninja, a quién salvaría sacrificándose de ser necesario, con el que sufriría cuando hubiera dolor y el compañero con el que se entendería en el otro mundo.

Cálidas lágrimas brotaban de unos ojos que alguna vez habían estado llenos de odio y venganza, quién hubiera pensado que aquel chico ruidoso que hacía travesuras en la aldea, estuviera a su lado planeando el futuro y desafiando al destino.

Una sonrisa sincera, la primera en muchos años había aparecido en el portador de kyubi, así que por fin sus sentimientos habían llegado al Uchiha.

—Idiota.

Dulce e infinita felicidad.

...........

—¿Escuchas eso? Es como agua goteando. —Naruto estaba un poco preocupado por las heridas que tenían, empezaba a sentirse somnoliento y débil, no quería tener que ponerse alerta por una amenaza más.

—Debe ser el residuo de la cascada que destruiste. —Sasuke seguía con humor para bromas a pesar de que cada vez hablaba menos.

—Tú fuiste el que exagero con todos esos ataque enormes. —El rubio sabía que no podía hacer mucho en su condición, al menos mantendría despierto al Sasuke mientras rogaba que Kakashi y Sakura los encontrarán a tiempo.

—Ambos podríamos morir aquí y no me importaría. —Sasuke sentía que había cumplido con su objetivo, al final Naruto siempre tuvo razón, se entenderían cuando ambos dejaran de lado todo lo que llevaban cargando y solo fueran aquellos niños solitarios que se veían a lo lejos.

—Bastardo, ya te dije que dejes de bromear con eso, vamos a regresar a la aldea y nos pondremos al día con todo lo que paso, me contaras sobre los experimentos de Orochimaru, ¿Cómo es que esa serpiente repugnante no se apodero de tu cuerpo? Aunque me alegre un poco cuando supe que lo mataste, no fue el camino correcto ¿Entiendes? —El Uzumaki guardo silencio un momento—. Sigo preguntándome ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Es simple, soy un excelente ninja. —El Uchiha se burló nuevamente de Naruto.

El rubio fingió no escucharlo para seguir con su plan.

—Me contaras sobre Itachi ¡Lucharemos por la verdad! Viajaremos por el mundo y te mostraré todos los lugares en los que venden comida deliciosa. —Naruto estaba subiendo la voz más de lo que quería pero es que pelear tanto para solo morir aquí, sin haber podido ir por ramen con Sasuke o mostrarle lo que había cambiado en la aldea, sin contarle sobre los planes que tenía para mejorar la vida de todos, en especial la de los niños huérfanos, le parecía una locura. —Te juro que iré al infierno por ti si es necesario. —No pudo evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas se acumularan en sus ojos. —¿Entendido?

—Idiota. —El Uchiha volvió a reír, sabía que lo haría, estaba seguro de las palabras de Naruto ahora y siempre. Trató de hacer un movimiento pero inmediatamente una ola de dolor lo paralizó. —Seguiremos así por un tiempo, al parecer.

Naruto limpio rapidamente sus lagrimas con su brazo sano.

—Entonces ¡Aprovecharé para contarte todas mis aventuras con el sabio pervertido! o mejor aun cuando fui al reino de los sapos y comí gusanos por días ¡Fue asqueroso! pero al final te acostumbras a los crujientes, pero ni hablar de los que están llenos de baba... Todavía tengo pesadillas con eso. —El rubio hizo una mueca de desagrado y luego río de la nada, podía decirse que su humor había mejorado sustanciosamente y Sasuke notó de inmediato que esa alegría era real.

—Está bien, te escucho. —Si estos eran sus últimos momentos o no, que importaba, estaba en el sitio indicado.

Dos personas reían y conversaban, a veces se escuchaban gritos y una que otra maldición, ambos habían encontrado el camino de regreso a su hogar, ahora estaban juntos, después de tanta oscuridad y soledad al fin se habían reunido, era el final y el inicio. Así que a pesar de estar envueltos en sangre y tierra, a pesar de que el dolor calaba sus huesos y que no sabían si alguien los encontraría o morirían ahí, a pesar de todo ellos disfrutaban la compañía que siempre habían deseado y que les había sido arrebatada por el odio, la guerra y destino. No había otro lugar en el mundo en el que quisieran estar que no fuera ese.

.........

—Me duele todo, maldición, todo es un duelo a muerte para ti. —Naruto volvió a quejarse sonoramente ¿esta era la quinta o sexta vez?

—Tú eres el que fue tan lejos como para perder un brazo. —El Uchiha empezó a sentir un poco de escalofríos ¿Tal vez era la pérdida de sangre o las heridas internas? Ni siquiera podía alzar la cabeza.

—Sasuke… —El Uzumaki lo llamó con una voz llena de alegría y dolor, su mirada era intensa y amable al mismo tiempo—. Bienvenido. —No quería asustar al Uchiha con sus palabras pero tampoco podía callarse, al fin lo había alcanzado.

La soledad se había desvanecido en un instante, había una paz instalada en el pecho de ambos difícil de explicar, la cercanía que habían estado buscando al fin estaba al alcance de sus manos. No importaba que pasara en el futuro porque sabían que estarían juntos, a pesar del dolor y las lágrimas nunca se separarían.

Naruto volvió a escuchar el tic-tac de las gotas que golpeaban alguna roca cercana y entendió lo que eran, volteo a ver rápidamente a Sasuke que solo le sonrió.

—Tardaste en darte cuenta, idiota. —El Uchiha cerró los ojos.

La sangre que escurría de ambos brazos estaba golpeando bajo sus pies, resbalando velozmente, succionando sus jóvenes vidas y llenando el caótico pero hermoso entorno con un color vibrante y rojo.

**Author's Note:**

> No estaba muy segura de la idea al principio, siempre me ha gustado los capítulos que involucran el valle del fin, son muy emocionantes y la escena de la pelea final entre Naruto y Sasuke me fascina por todo lo que implica: El rubio enojándose con Sasuke por todo y por nada, regañándolo por cada cosa que dice, realmente quería plasmar eso aquí ajajaja Naruto es como una madre (pero solo con el Uchiha), otra cosa que destacar es un Sasuke que habla mucho, lo que dice en toda la serie vs. lo que dice en ese capítulo, no tiene comparación jajajaja y en realidad es bastante significativo, es su catarsis, su momento, me gusta mucho ese enfoque.
> 
> Creo que mis ojos morirán por usar tanto la computadora así que ¡Gracias por leer! Siempre es bien recibido un comentario, no sean tímidos <3 en unos días estaré subiendo este mismo one shot en las demás plataformas de lectura que manejo, de nuevo gracias y nos vemos.


End file.
